pinkfantasyfandomcom-20200215-history
Iriwa (Single)
"Iriwa" (Hangul: 이리와; Come Here) is the 1st and title track of Pink Fantasy's album "Iriwa". Lyrics Hangul= Here Boy Oh I'm ready~ 이리와 Oh I'm ready for you, so come to me 빨리와봐 이리와 이리와 그래옳지 이리와 이리와 이리와 이리와 그래옳지 이리와 이리와 적당히 하늘거릴리는 White color blouse 위로 살며시 비친 새빨간 눈빛에 예찬 I like that sexy 한 girl. Yeah. it's me oh 나야나 oh 나야나 아직 늦지 않았어 너의 꿈의 그곳에 망설이 지마 넌 결국 오게 되지 ah 쉬워 보이는 상상 속 에 두지마 DO it NOW, 나를 따라와trust me 눈이 부실걸 나에게만 쏠리는시선 필요없어 나에겐 오직너뿐야 Tonight 오늘이 가기 전에 Oh i'm ready for you, so come to me 이리와 wah ah ah ah. 그래 너 uh uh uh uh~ 다가와 wah ah ah. 그렇게 eh eh eh 한걸음씩 어딜보는거야 여기 있잖아 이리와 이리와 그래옳지 이리와 이리와 이리와 이리와 그래옳지 빨리와봐 L. o. o. k. at me 누구에게도 꿀리지 않아 제니퍼 로렌스 레이첼 맥아담's 아만다사이프리드 (빼고) 자신감 ?no no no no no no? 그냥 예쁜거야 so pretty 누구든지 날 보면 who's that girl? Aye come one 나에게만 쏠리는시선 필요없어 나에겐 오직너뿐야 Tonight 오늘이 가기 전에 Oh i'm ready for you,so come to me 이리와 wah ah ah ah. 그래 너 uh uh uh uh~ 다가와 wah ah ah. 그렇게 eh eh eh 한걸음씩 어딜보는거야 여기 있잖아 이리와 이리와 그래옳지 이리와 이리와 그래옳지 날 알다가도 모를 테니 너를위해 모두다 알려줄게 질문을 던져 봐 baby 다가와 내게 이밤이 가기전에~ 이리와 wah ah ah ah. 그래 너 uh uh uh uh~ 다가와 wah ah ah. 그렇게 eh eh eh 헤이예이에~ 헤이예이예~ 예찬,시아 한걸음씩 오오 여기 있잖아 어딜보는거야 여기 있잖아 이리와 이리와 그래옳지 이리와 이리와 이리와 wah ah ah ah. 그래 너 uh uh uh uh~ 다가와 wah ah ah. 그렇게 eh eh eh 한걸음씩 어딜보는거야 여기 있잖아 이리와 이리와 그래옳지 이리와 이리와 이리와 이리와 그래옳지 이리와 이리와 그래옳지 이리와 이리와 그래옳지 이리와아아아아 너 |-|Romanization= Here boy Oh I'm ready~ Iriwa Oh I'm ready for you, so come to me ppalliwabwa Iriwa Iriwa geuraeolhji Iriwa Iriwa Iriwa Iriwa geuraeolhji Iriwa Iriwa jeokdanghi haneulgeorilrineun White color blouse wiro salmyeosi bichin saeppalgan nunbicce Harin,Yechan I like that sexy han girl. Yeah. it't me oh nayana oh nayana ajik neujji anhasseo neoui kkumui geugose mangseori jima neon gyeolguk oge doeji ah swiwo boineun sangsang sok e dujima tO it NOW, nareul ttarawatrust me nuni busilgeol naegeman ssollineunsiseon piryoeopseo naegen ojikneoppunya Tonight oneuri gagi jeone Oh i'm ready for you, so come to me Iriwa wah ah ah ah. geurae neo uh uh uh uh~ dagawa wah ah ah. geureohge eh eh eh hangeoreumssik eodilboneungeoya yeogi issjanha Iriwa Iriwa geuraeolhji Iriwa Iriwa Iriwa Iriwa geuraeolhji ppalliwabwa l. o. o. k. at me nuguegedo kkulliji anha jenipeo rorenseu reichel maegadam't amandasaipeurideu (ppaego) jasingam ?no no no no no no? geunyang yeppeungeoya so pretty nugudeunji nal bomyeon who't that girl? Aye come one naegeman ssollineunsiseon piryoeopseo naegen ojikneoppunya Tonight oneuri gagi jeone Oh i'm ready for you,so come to me Iriwa wah ah ah ah. geurae neo uh uh uh uh~ dagawa wah ah ah. geureohge eh eh eh hangeoreumssik eodilboneungeoya yeogi issjanha Iriwa Iriwa geuraeolhji Iriwa Iriwa geuraeolhji nal aldagado moreul teni neoreurwihae moduda allyeojulge jilmuneul deonjyeo bwa baby dagawa naege ibami gagijeone~ Iriwa wah ah ah ah. geurae neo uh uh uh uh~ dagawa wah ah ah. geureohge eh eh eh heiyeie~ heiyeiye~ Seea hangeoreumssik oo yeogi issjanha eodilboneungeoya yeogi issjanha Iriwa Iriwa geuraeolhji Iriwa Iriwa Iriwa wah ah ah ah. geurae neo uh uh uh uh~ dagawa wah ah ah. geureohge eh eh eh hangeoreumssik eodilboneungeoya yeogi issjanha Iriwa Iriwa geuraeolhji Iriwa Iriwa Iriwa Iriwa geuraeolhji Iriwa Iriwa geuraeolhji Iriwa Iriwa geuraeolhji Iriwaaaaa neo |-|English= }} Category:Pink Fantasy Category:Discography Category:Singles Category:Tracks Category:Iriwa